star wars: Darth Keso
by Darthnero
Summary: 91 ABY, a young sith lord's interest's align with a Jedi Knight, and their adventures lead them to become life-long friends.


On one of the outer rim Planets, Planet Ryloth. Born in the year 70 ABY (after battle of Yavin) Akeriyo Oro Orovi to his Parents Sen and T'lona Oro Orovi. Akeriyo grew up in a loving home and on an Arid planet with mountains, desert tundra's and mud oceans, nevertheless the planet had underground lakes and rivers which made living on the planet possible seeing as how its diverse with different kinds of species and races all living and working together in harmony (kind of like Tatooine but with less slavery). The Planet flourished for many reasons examples are the resources that are being mined on all of its 3 moons and it the first planet on the correllian trade route. Of all the 3 moons vyrr was surprisingly a habitable rich with trees and oceans just like you would find on any temperate world, which explains the large settlements of humans on the moon who also mine a rare type of metal called vyrrium that has a high demand around the region and is the primary source of revenue for the planet and its orbital bodies. You could say the planet is like its own small solar system with a very interesting networking system. The planet settlers enjoyed a prolonged time of peace since the infamous Battle of Yavin-4 70 year's prior.

Unfortunately for them within that time the sith order has been secretly regaining their lost strength on the planet Geonosis not too far from their star system since the death of darth sidious at the hands of Anakin Skywalker. And they need the vyrrium as their final piece of recuperation to build new durable star destroyers. When Akeriyo was 7, the sith unexpectedly invaded and occupied the moon vyrr causing the mass destruction of the human settlements and other species alike on that moon. Just before Sen and his wife T'lona would meet their demise, Sen, to buy some time for an escape entrusted his son to an old friend, a devaronian named Kazdan zih who ran a transportation gig along the correllian trade route and was a smuggler in his spare time. With Kazdan Fast ship The "Twinsen Rodina" was able to escape the order with akeriyo to a remote region on the planet Dantooine.

Kazdan explained to akeriyo that they are alive because his father chose to stay and fight, and turns out to be well acquainted with the force who then spent the next several years training akeriyo in the force, in the forests of Dantooine. The force was strong within Akeriyo which is no surprise as: 1 he is the protagonist of this story and 2 his father Sen and Kazdan were once Jedi apprentices of Luke skywalker, and had accomplished many feats together, both who decided to settle in the Ryloth system in there twilight years as a miner and smuggler respectively.

When Akeriyo was 19 on one of his many adventures with his custodian/master, his new father figure Kazdan was killed by a sith apprentice. That deeply traumatized Akeriyo and reopened old wounds cause by the sith, flooded with rage and anger vow the destruction of the sith by his hands.

Naturally you would think that one would ally with the Jedi order, but chose the join the sith order at the age 21, 2 years after Kazdan was killed for 2 reasons:

• He believed that the Jedi were weak and unreliable for they did nothing to help his planet the day his parents died, and Kazdan died because he had held back in his last battle because of the Jedi ways of none aggression.

• As he learnt from the best, the best place to hide from someone is right under their noses seeing as Kazdan was a smuggler, plus he would have drawn too much attention to himself if he sided with the Jedi with the kind of wrath he has painstakingly crafted to bring down the Sith.

Akeriyo dawned the name Darth Keso, and proved to be a worthy sith apprentice and within months rose through the ranks by murdering his masters whom were obviously weaker than he was at the time he had engaged them or when an opportunity presented itself.

Darth Keso had earned quite a name for himself from both sides of the force. An infamous force user who had killed more sith masters than the Jedi. A chaotic Jedi or rogue sith depending on which side of the force you view him from. This of course did exactly what he was trying to avoid. He had pique the interest of Darth Kaine who was the new head of the sith order after Palpatine. Darth Kaine was excited for being a Jedi in his youth was able to sense darth keso's intentions to kill him, and welcomed the idea as he would love to have such a skilled Sith lord take charge of the sith order, but Darth Kaine wasn't going to make it easy for the young sith lord.

Darth Keso Though a Sith lord had a few but good strong guiding principles in honor of his late master, which is never to kill more people than necessary in order to achieve his goals. As fate would have it, it was at this time he encountered a young Jedi, Finn Calrissian, grandson to Lando Calrissian and Han solo. They clashed sabers under the rains of kamino in a non-stop battle that lasted 3 days. Within that time, though it may not look it but they communicated with their sabers and their experience in the force. And at the end of their battle they came about the conclusion that their interests align for reasons below:

• Finn noticed that during their battle Darth Keso had many opportunities to strike him down but chose not to. And he could sense that Darth Keso had no intentions of killing him and like Luke sensed in his father, Finn also sense a great amount of good in darth Keso.

• Darth Keso respected the fact that Finn could keep up with him in such a long battle while remaining calm and composed the whole time, where while he had to rely on his rage and anger. This all made him envious of Finn. But as he is one to give credit where its due, also saw benefit to his end goal by having Finn as an ally, who at that point was the most capable Jedi he had ever met.

• Also Darth Keso was relieved to know that just incase in pursuit of his goals becomes one of the monsters he seeks to destroy, there would be someone strong enough to put him down, for he rather dies than to give into the darkside completely, which mind you is Darth Kaine's new ambition.

By leaking Intel exclusively to Finn about the plans of the sith which proved very useful to the Jedi to come up with a counter strategy and gaining the trust of the Jedi order too, was able to finally able to bring down darth Kaine and fulfill his life long ambition to bring down the Sith order. After finally murdering Darth Kaine in an ancient Sith temple on Planet Korriban home-world of the Sith order, darth Keso was filled with so much Rage because just before Darth Kaine's death he told Darth Keso that the sith assault on his home planet was no accident, but to assassinate his father Sen who would have proven to be a problem for the sith if he wasn't taken out before the dark order's "grand reopening". Having learning all that, Akeriyo was at the verge of losing his sanity and giving into the darkside. Finn though reluctant, immediately knew that the time has come for him to do what he must and another battle between the 2 friends commenced. At the conclusion of their second battle, though no one had died but they parted in rough terms with Keso fleeing which was the last time Finn has laid eye on his old friend.

4 years later Finn now a Jedi master travels to a remote no-named planet to investigate a distress beacon. Having arriving on the planet soon found out that this was an ambush set by force users who belong to neither the dark or light side. Fighting against the odds Finn was able to hold it down against dozens of enemies who were all skilled with the force and at the same time trying to figure out why they would want to attack him. Eventually they overwhelmed him and as this looked dire for Finn and he was about to be struck down, was shielded by a lightsaber which he immediately recognized to be that of an old friend! "What's the matter Finn? You look a little, down in the mud" (Finn was literary down in the mud) It was Darth Keso now going by his old name Akeriyo with a blue and a green lightsaber instead of his old twin crimson blades. He threw one of his lightsabers at Finn so he could rejoin the battle seeing as how the enemies destroyed his own weapon. After they were done slicing each and every last one of them, akeriyo explained to Finn that those guys that ambushed him were a band of marauders (force mercenaries) Akeriyo has been tracking them down for months but still has little Intel on them only that he knows they came from the Unknown regions, from the uncharted space of the galaxy. Finn persuaded Akeriyo to come with him to coruscant to relay that same info to the Jedi counsel in person. Though reluctant Akeriyo decided to follow Finn, which surprised him of how easily he was willing to follow him to coruscant, the last place Akeriyo would follow him as darth Keso 4 years ago...Finn notices that a lot had changed about akeriyo in the time they were apart, He has no ounce of hatred within him which was quite the opposite of how they parted, his sabers are that of the light and worse of all he now smiles... smiles! And couldn't help but ask what happened to him in the past 4 years. Akeriyo explains that as he fled off Korriban after their last battle, head for Planet Degoba for he was able to remember his Late Master Kazdan talk about how Luke skywalker had trained he and his father on that very planet by the late master Yoda's resting tomb, was a great place to clear one's mind and the last place the darkness will ever think to haunt you. And that he had spent 2 years training and meditating on that planet until... in the Darkness... found the LIGHT! After that he made his way to New Alderaan where he spent most of his time helping and protecting the new colonies until they had recently suffered attacks by those band of marauders and has been tracking them down ever since. "You were on my Moms home world this whole time?" Finn stated, "Really? Well my master did say the best place to hide from people was right under their noses"

They had to return to coruscant but Finns ship had been ambushed and shot out of the sky. "Please tell me you have a ship off this rock," Finn asked. "Well its not a star destroyer but!" akeriyo then whistles that called upon of his new ship " Finn I present to you the Twinsen Rodina Mark II". "I see you have a droid now" "yes Finn meet R8V8 the best droid in this quadrant of the galaxy, he has pulled me out off tighter spots than Balmorras run in one piece". "droid beeping" "pleased to meet you too R8".

The 2 arrive on coruscant, Luke Skywalker who is still alive and a member of the counsel immediately saw the resemblance between Akeriyo and his Old apprentice Sen and was glad to see he had followed in his fathers footsteps. After relaying what they found out to the counsel, Akeriyo was officially made Jedi Knight and together with his old friend where assigned a task unlike any other Jedi before them, to venture into the unknown space of the galaxy, find out what they can about these marauders that pose a significant threat to the galaxy at times of peace with the Sith once again crippled, and stop them at what ever cost. Old friends, new purpose, 1 awesome ship embark upon an odyssey both at the Age of 27, into the unknown space of the galaxy...


End file.
